


Steven's First

by foxpunch



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Embarrassment, F/M, Stripping, Teasing, Wet Dream, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxpunch/pseuds/foxpunch
Summary: Steven has been feeling kind of weird about Connie lately, but can't really figure out why. Maybe he'll feel better a long nights' rest. (Set sometime around the timeskip)





	Steven's First

“See you tomorrow, Connie!”

“Bye, Steven!”

Closing the door behind him quietly, Steven grinned widely. He kicked off his flip flops and hung up his jacket, still sporting a goofy smile that stretched across his face.

“Hey, Ste-man.”

The teen jumped at the sudden remark, not realizing that anyone else was in the house. Awkwardly, he replied with a stuttered “H-hey, Amethyst!”

Not fooled, she looked at him coyly. “So, you got a big date with Connie tomorrow? Excited about it?”

Steven’s face blushed, and he waved his hands in a sweeping motion in front of him. “No, i-it’s not a date, we’re just having a picnic! As friends. N-not, anything else.”

Amethyst simply flashed him another smug smile before turning away and walking towards the temple door. Over her shoulder, she quipped “Well, have fun. And use protection!” before sauntering through the door to her room.

“Wha-? Ew, A-Amethyst!”

Sighing deeply, Steven made his way to his own room. After the beach house was destroyed, Bismuth designed and built a whole new house as a thank-you for finally ‘defeating’ the Diamonds and healing all the corrupted gems. One of the best additions of the new house was some privacy, which his dad had likely insisted on; he was a growing boy, after all, going through puberty. Some walls and a locking door would probably really come in handy right about now, for both his and the Gems’ sanity.

Tonight, though, he was too tired to think about looking at _those_ sites on his phone, or looking through one of the magazines he had stolen from Lars’ giant collection. He stripped down to his boxers, turned the lights off, and laid down, already half-asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The beeping of his Cookie Cat alarm startled Steven from a deep sleep. Still feeling groggy, he groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh! The picnic!”

Steven got up quickly, hopping in the shower before he had to leave. He wanted to make sure that he looked extra-nice today, although he couldn’t really explain why. He made his way downstairs, and smirked when he saw a packed picnic basket already sitting on the kitchen counter. Steven read the note stuck on it: “Amethyst told me about your picnic, so I made you both a nutritious and filling lunch! Make sure you two are back by 5 for your training, and be safe! – Pearl.”

“Steven, are you ready to go?”

“Coming!”

The teen grabbed the picnic basket and walked towards the door, taking a deep breath before pulling it open. He gasped once it was open, seeing how beautiful Connie looked today. She seemed to have dressed up a little, wearing a flowy blouse and jacket with jeans and flats. She smiled at Steven, who could feel his heart fluttering in his chest.

“You just gonna stare at me all day? C’mon, we’ve got to go!”

Broken from his trance, Steven shook his head and grinned back. He hoisted up the basket and followed Connie down the stairs.

* * *

“It’s such a beautiful day today!”

Steven nodded in agreement, almost awe-struck by how clear and blue the sky was, a gentle breeze cooling perfectly complimenting the warm rays of sun that shone down. He and Connie were sitting across from each other on a small picnic blanket, the basket laying in the grass besides them. As amazing as the weather was, though, Connie had been acting somewhat strangely; she didn’t seem to be nearly as talkative as usual, and Steven could have sworn that she was giving him weird looks, the kind that the girls in his videos gave to the guy they were about to-

_“Whoa, wait, what? Why am I thinking about Connie like that?”_

Almost on cue, Connie spoke up again. “Hey, Steven…You want to see something cool?”

Before he could respond, Connie was pulling off her jacket. Without pause, though, she continued to strip, tugging her blouse over her head. Steven’s jaw nearly drops to the floor, his face flushing and heating up rapidly as he realized what she had done.

“C-Connie?! What are you doing, you can’t-!”

She merely smirked at him, running her fingers over the fabric of her sports bra. As much as he tried to look away, Steven’s gaze always returned to the two small, hard nubs poking through the thick fabric. Beads of sweat dripped down his face, but he couldn’t seem to move his arms to wipe them away or to cover his eyes. He could feel a certain straining against the denim in his crotch, the familiar feeling he got when he saw Connie look at him sometimes, or when he flipped through Lars’ dirty magazines.

Seeing how flustered she was making Steven, Connie sniggered and ran her fingers down across her tight stomach and down to her waist. Hooking her thumbs around her jeans, she began to pull them down slowly, relishing in the little huffs and squeaks of surprise, arousal, and embarrassment emitting from Steven.

“I bet you’ll _really_ like this, then.”

Steven felt his vision almost blur as Connie threw off her pants and kicked off her shoes, the only articles of clothing left on being her bra and her panties. Just like before, he couldn’t rip his attention away from Connie’s body, the soft curves and skin pulled taut against the smooth muscles she’d gained from years of training to be his knight.

“Oh Steven~! Want a closer look?”

She spread her legs apart, exposing her most vulnerable parts to the boy across from her, cock so hard that he was afraid he might pass out from blood loss. He could see the outline of vulva, the silky fabric of her underwear clinging tight to her form. A spot of darkness on the crotch indicated how wet she was, how eager she was for him.

With lithe fingers, she traced her fingers across the lacy ruffles of her panties, before hooking her finger on the elastic waistband. She pulled them down only a few centimeters at a time, giggling as she saw Steven’s arousal for her. He could barely take it, this teasing that was bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Just a little more, just a little closer, and he could almost see her-

* * *

Steven bolted up in his bed, gasping as flecks of cold sweat flung off his neck. As he panted, glancing at the clock that read 4:58 AM, he realized that his crotch felt oddly…wet.

“Oh, man, are you kidding me?”

Sinking back down into the soggy sheets, he flopped an arm over his face as he groaned. Looks like he had some laundry to do.


End file.
